


Tie-breaker

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, its mostly porn, ok i confess, shayne is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Belly Flop Competition they all have to clean up and get ready for the award ceremony. But Damien and Shayne found other way to decide who's the winner of this year's Summer Games.





	Tie-breaker

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i wrote it because shayne looks incredibly hot in the last summer games video  
actually both of them do  
but shayne's "freshly shaved" chest was too much to handle, i had to write something  
enjoy

Damien could still _feel _the Kool-Aid all around.

Of course, there were many much worse possible outcomes of apocalypse-themed belly flop competition. The pool could be filled with that weird slimy thing they used in the episode with the 'Operation', for example. That would be horrible. In comparison to that, Kool-Aid seemed like a quite pleasant choice... still, there was nothing that Damien wanted more than to take a shower.

Luckily for them, the house they rented for the shooting had a couple of bathrooms. All of them team were taking turns and hurrying each other up, as everyone wanted to quickly wash themselves and then eat something before shooting the award ceremony. Damien and Shayne took one of the bathrooms for themselves, as after two jumps Shayne was more sticky than the others, and also quite exhausted after going into Courtney Freakin' Miller mode, as usual.

As soon as they locked themselves in, Shayne almost immadietely took his swimming pants off and ran for the bathtub, almost ripping the shower curtain off on his way.

"Dude! Calm down, it's almost over!" Damien said, laughing and also blushing a little bit. Of course, it was not the first time he saw his best friend naked, they've known each other for too long. Still, Shayne's body looked incredibly _good_ this day. Well, it looked amazing pretty much always, but there were days when Damien could hardly look anywhere else but at his friend. Especially when he was shirtless.

"Nothing's over yet! Courtney Fucking Miller is not over! She's _h u n g r y_... And the only meal that will satisfy her is the meal called 'victory'!" Shayne answered from behind the curtain and went into the C.F.Miller mode again, but Damien could easily tell that his friend was really tired. Mostly by the lack of screaming and throwing stuff. Still, it made him laugh real hard.

"Wow, dude, I see you're still on the flow" Damien said. Shayne had quite a reputation with his long bath (or showers), especially when he was tired after shooting, so Damien decided to wash himself a little in the sink. He mostly wanted to get rid of this stickness in his hair and on his face. "Ugh! Who's idea was the Kool-Aid, remind me?" Damien complained.

"Matt Raub, who else... But it's not that bad, really. It washes off easily, dude" Shayne responded.

"Then you'll be done in a sec, I hope?" Damien teased, completely aware that no matter what there was no way of making Shayne finish his shower earlier now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Damien" Shayne chuckled "But seriously... I expected that after jumping into the pool _twice_ my whole skin would be red. I was _p r e p a r e d _for, you know, like weird tan lines on my pecs from wearing that bra. I'm kinda dissapointed, you know?"

Damien laughed again, getting in good mood as they were fooling around, here, ontly the two of them. He kinda missed that. "I'm sure you will get there. You can wear it again when receiving the Best Moment award later" he said.

"Aww... You really think it was the best moment?" Shayne asked, his head appearing from behind the curtain. His hair was wet, sticking to his face, but he still looked perfect. Damien almost lost it, looking into those eyes. They both stayed like this for a short moment, but it felt much longer.

"Sure, dude. You were amazing" Damien said, not breaking contact. However, Shayne did, and Damien could swear he could see some blush on his best friend's cheeks.

"Anyway, I don't think my body is ready for another Courtney Freakin' Miller thing... Neither is my mind." Shayne said, hiding behind the curtain again, water still running from behind there.

"Hey, maybe drink some Kool-Aid, I'm sure it will restore your energy. I think I saw some large container of it somewhere nearby..."

"Only if you try it first"

"Well, not after Courtney Freakin' Miller called it her period"

"Oh shit, did I really say that?!"

"Dude! How can you _not_ remember that?"

"I told you, Courtney Freakin' Miller is a different state of mind, when I do her, I loose _all _the shit" SHayne explained himself, laughing and making Damien burst into laughter as well.

"Well, in that case..."

"But back to drinking. I'm pretty sure Courtney' Freakin' Miller period would give you some sort of super power..." Shayne started again, but Damien interrupted him, faking vomiting sounds and making both of them laugh almost hysterically. After they calmed down a bit, Damien could hear Shayne's sigh of relief. He was glad to hear his friend calmed down, not stressing over anything. He liked making Shayne feel less anxious. "Well, but now... Time for my bathing" Shayne continued after a while.

"Yeah, I know. Daddy needs his ice juice?"

"That's some hot ice juice I've got here, then"

"No one ever said you can't heat the ice juice"

"I'll give you that, right"

"You can let me finally take shower as well as a reward, you know..." Damien joked again, though he could really use some washing now.

"Then get in here now, because I have _no_ intention to leave this bathtub in at least half an hour!" Shayne answered, revealing himself from the curtain again. This time he showed his whole upper body. Damien couldn't resist tracing his abs and abdomen to his v-line with his eyes. He looked away quickly, bot for a moment he thought he saw something in other man's eyes. A surprise, maybe... but also some satisfaction. "What? Don't tell me it's not _tempting_" Shayne whispered in a mockingly seductive voice, which made Damien smile widely. It could be hard to believe with all those videos of shirtless Shayne, but Damien knew his friend was really concerned about his body. He could very easily get stressed and worried whenever anyone would make any kind of comment about his appearance, it wasn't easy for him to joke around like that and admit that he _was_ very much handsome.

"I just fear this bathtub can't fit both you, me _and_ the sex-appeal of your _freshly shaved_ chest, Shayne" Damien joked, and again, he was almost sure Shayne was blushing a little.

"I bet you say that to all the girls... Also, I think that despite all of my _freshly shaved_ chest..."

"_All of it?!_"

"-Shut up! So, yeah, despite of it, Wes's butt still won. I mean, when he was getting out of the pull, god fucking damn it, it was was a big butt." Shayne said. Damien shrugged, looking at his friend.

"Well, maybe. I've seen better" he answered. Shayne raised his brows, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm an honest boi!"

"Who has better butt than Wes, then?"

"Hmm... Courtney, I would say... But also Courtney Freakin' Miller. And I'm only talking about the butts..." Damien answered. Shayne blushed again, for sure this time, and dissapeared behind the curtain again.

"If you say so..." he said, and then they were quite for a while. "You also looked good today. I mean, you're in good shape. Very nice" Shayne's spoke once again. This time Damien was the one blushing. He blushed even more when he looked into his face in the mirror. He had quite the smile, but well, he couldn't help it. Compliments from Shayne sometimes just worked like that on him.

"Thanks, man" he answered simply and they were quite again. Until he heard Shayne's shout.

"Shit! It got in my eye"

"Need something, dude?"

"Yeah... Could you grab me a towel?"

"Sure" said Damien and reached for it and then walked to the bathtub. At first he intented to just put his hand with the towel behind the curtain, but then realized that Shayne probably can't see right now. So he looked behind it and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. His skin felt hot but the touch sent shivers down his spine. He forced himself no to stare too much at the sight before him, but it was not that easy. "here you go, baby boi" he said, and Shayne smiled and grabbed the towel. As he was drying his face, the temptation to look everywhere remained.

"Thanks, Damien... He said, revealing his face and looking into the other man's eyes once again. Seeing Shayne's bare flesh made Damien feel hot, all over his skin, while looking into those eyes made him... warm. This warmth was something inside him, and he really liked this feeling. It was so strangely comforting.

"Umm... Yeah, sure. I got you, dude" he answered and then quickly returned to the sink.

"I'm finishing here, so don't worry, your turn is coming"

"No, no, there's no rush, take your time man..." Damien replied. He wanted to finally wash himself, that was true, but he quickly realized there was an... inconvenience. His pants, more specifically. Or his hardening member inside them.

"No problem dude, I'm already done" the other man said and then Damien could hear the curtain moving. He looked behind to see Shayne, covering himself with towel. Even though the blonde wasn't completely naked, Damien knew he was screwed. Sight of the _freshly shaved_ chest they were both joking about before was now a reason to Damien's misery.

"Right... Yeah, thanks" he quickly answered and then carefully walked towards the bathub, avoiding Shayne and making sure he couldn't see his crotch. Then he quickly pulled off his pants and got into the tub, immadietely pulling the curtain behind him and running the water. He tried to call himself down, not sure what to do in that situation. He didn't like it. It made him feel like he was an awkward teenager again... he was not expecting to experience those sort of things as a grown-ass man.

"Oh man, I needed that... Though I probably will take another bath at home" Shayne said. Damien could hear him drying himself with the towl.

"Yeah, sure"

"Isn't it too much though? Two baths in one day, I mean. That is a _lot_ of water, don't you think?"

"Yup, I guess"

There was silence again. Damien felt guilty, but he had to focus on calming himself right now. He tried to think of many things, but nothing seemed to work. There was always an image of Shayne, naked, wet, in this bathub... in this bathtub with Damien. And then, out of nowhere, he heard the curtain moving again and opened his eyes, seeing his best friends face.

"Hey, dude, is everything okay?" Shayne asked, looking actually concerned. But Damien has no words. He tried to think of a quick response that would help him get rid of Shayne, but he couldn't. And then he saw other man's eyes lowering, down his chest, stomach to his crotch. Shayne quickly looked at his face again, but now Damien was avoiding his eyes...

"I'm sorry, it's not what you..."

"Want me to help with that?" Shayne asked, interrupting him. Damien was shocked. But then, he nodded.

It felt dreamy. It was like Shayne walked into the tub in slowmotion, not breaking eye contact between them. It was so intense, they were standing so close to each other. He could feel the heat radiating from his friend's body, he could feel the warm water spraying at them. They were silent, a Shayne rested his hand on his shoulder. Damien took a deep breath, and then he raised his own hand to Shayne's hip. They smiled, both of them. Then Shayne's other hand moved lower. It was slow, but Damien knew for what he was reaching. And then he took a step back.

"Wait..." he whispered. Shayne looked confused at first, then ashamed. Very much ashamed. He also took a step back.

"I'm... I-i'm sorry, Damien, i don't know what... I better..." he started explaining himself. Damien felt that this moment, this new thing between them was falling apart. he couldn't let that happen. So he moved closer to Shayne again.

"Wait..." he repeated, holding the other man's face gently in his hands. They looked into each other eyes. And then, their lips met. It was soft, at first. Very gentle and shy. They broke apart, smiling. Damien could feel Shayne's breath on his face, and it felt amazing. Shayne grabbed him by his shoulder and by his back, pushing them closer together. There was touching all over, Shayne's hot skin everywhere. And kisses, one after another. Intense ones, wet ones, on lips, on his neck, his collarbone, his ears. He could also feel their dicks rubbing against each other, each touch sending unknwon sensation all over Damien's body.

'Damien..." Shayne moaned, and the sound of his voice, so full of affection, made the brunette dizzy.

"Shayne..." he answered, simply. They lowered themselves, so now Damien was laying in the bathub and Shayne was over him, laying kisses down the other man's chest. Warm watter was splashing everywhere but they didn't care. There was nothing except Shayne Damien could care about now. Shayne and his kisses, his licks and his touches... It seemed perfect and yet he wanted more.

"Shayne... Can I?" he asked, as he reached for his crotch. Shayne nodded, smiling and placed another kiss on his neck. So Damien touched his friend's cock. Gentle at first, again. But he was more confindent now. He started slowly stroking it,encouraged by pleased moans escaping his lover's mouth.

"Damien... Grab both of them... Together" he whispered, and Damien gladly obeyed. He took both their dicks in his hand and returned to stroking. Skin all over skin, it was driving him mad. "Oh fuck, it's so good... You're so good. You're perfect Damien..." Shayne started talking, breathing hard.

"If I am perfect, then I have no words to describe you, Shayne" he answered slowly. Shayne gasped a bit, which made Damien smile. He was honest, but seeing that reaction brought him joy.

"You don't have to describe anything. I just want you here... Close to me"

"I can be even closer you know, if you only let me"

"Then I'm all yours, Damien"

So went further. He grabbed Shayne by his hips and raised him gently and started placing kisses upon his abdomen, his belly button.

"Oh... I see" Shayne whispered, resting one arm on the wall for more balance, a placing other on Damien's head, playing with his hair. Damien kept kissing, getting a bit lower until his lips touched Shayne's shaft. Even this gentle contact made him feel excited. He'd never done this before. Shayne also seemed to like this idea, so Damien got on with it. He started slowly stroking Shayne again, while placing his mouth on the ballsack and sucking it slowly. By Shayne's moans he figured he was doing well, so he continued. "Please... More" he hear from above.

"Impatient, are we?" Damien chuckled, but obeyed. He wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a few licks. He felt Shayne fingers grabbing his hair harder, so he started sucking, getting more and more of Shayne's lenght into his moat, until he felt the head touching his throat.

"Don't push yourself too hard... I appreciate it, though..." Shayne said, but Damien only gave him an intense look in response. "Or do whatever you want... I'm all yours" he moaned.

Damien started to enjoy blowing his lover even more, as he started to test his limits. How far could he take him? What kind of movements drived the most moans out of him? What made him grab his hair tightly and what made him push himself into Damien's mouth even more? It was also tiring though, and Shayne seemd to notice that.

"Hey... As much as I would like to continue, I think you deserve some attention too" the blonde said, lowering himself to kiss Damien. The brunette smiled as the taste of Shayne's tongue was mixing with the the taste of his dick and his precum. He had no idea it would feel so good. 

Shayne grabbed him in his strong arms and raised him to his feet. "Let's see if I can make you moan the same way..." he whispered, ase he started tracing kisses down his neck, between his pecks, abs, and then down to his dick. Damien thought he was ready for it. he masturbated before. He had sex before. A minute ago, he was blowing Shayne himself... but when Shayne's mouth covered head of his cock, he was _not _ready. he wasn't sure what kind of sound escaped his mouth, but it seemed to concern Shayne a bit as he pulled away and looked up, laughing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, please, just don't stop!" Damien said quickly, not thinking about his response.

"Oh, wow... I will take that as a compliment" Shayne laughed again and then returned to pleasing his lover. And Damien was in heaven. The pleasure he was receiving was almost too much. And it all became so much stronger when he realized it was _Shayne _who was down there, on his knees, sucking him off. His best friend, the most beautiful man he has ever seen, the funniest one, the one that understood him the most...

"Shayne... I think I'm close..." he whispered, holding onto his hair tightly.

"Good. Don't hold it back... Trust me" Shayne answered and then swallowed his whole shaft. Damien could feel his cock hitting Shayne's throat, so he tried to pull away a bit, but the blonde stopped him. He hummed something, still dick in his mouth, and Damien understood the message. He let his friend suck him off. His body started to shake a bit, he felt his muscles tighten and then, when he felt like the sensation was too much and he was about to explode, he looked down as Shayne pulled away and started stroking him fast. Then came the release. The climax hit him hard, he felt his legs weaken below him, but he somehow managed to stand still. He could watch as white spurts of his come landed on Shayne's face, in his open mouth. Then he saw as his lover lickes it from the corner of his mouth... and for a moment he thought he would pass out.

"That was... oh god... who did you..." he tried to speak, but it was way too much effort. Shayne just smiled and washed the rest of come from his face with water. Then he wrapped his arms around Damien and kissed him on the forehead.

"I simply wanted you too feel good" he answered, smiling softly. There it was again, so much affection in his voice. Damien felt like he could cry.

"But... what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not finished... Let me finish you" Damien insisted, and Shayne laughed.

"Well, I won't argue. Do whatever you want with me. I'm all yours, as I said" Shayne answered and the brunette felt something warm in his chest as he heard those words. _All yours._

They laid in the tub once again, this time Damien was on top of the other man. He started slowly stroking Shayne as well as placing soft kisses on his neck. "You're so beautiful, Shayne... You make me feel so good." he whispered into his best friend ear.

"Damien..."

"Sometimes when I look at you, I lose my mind. You're just so perfect"

"Oh..."

"Sometimes just one look at your face, into your eyes... It makes me feel so safe. It comforts me..."

"I know... It's the same with you, Damien..."

"I want to be like this with you longer. I want this moment to last much, much longer..."

"Well, I will try not to finish too quickly..."

They both laughed, and Damien started stroking harder and faster, sucking onto Shayne's skin on his chest.

"But... also..." Shayne spoke again "I... Me too. I mean, I want more of this. I want _you _Damien" he moaned.

"And I want you, Shayne"

"I... I'm glad to hear it"

"I'm glad to say it"

"And also I'm _very_ close"

"I'm glad to make you this close"

"Oh, Damien" Shayne moaned one last time, as he finally came. While he was coming to his senses, Damien washed both of them quickly. "We... should head back to the others, you know" the blonde said after a while.

"They can wait just few more minutes" Damien responded, resting his head on his best friend's chest. He could feel the other man breath again. It felt right to be this close.


End file.
